Vanessa has 30 mangos for every 27 lemons. Write the ratio of mangos to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:27$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 27$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{27}=\dfrac{10}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{9}$ is the ratio of mangos to lemons written as a simplified fraction.